Early B cell development and late B cell maturation are regulated by signals emanating from the pre-B cell receptor (BCR) and BCR, respectively. During maturation, B cell tolerance to self-antigens is established through clonal deletion, receptor editing and anergy, which are controlled by signals emanating from the BCR. Distorted pre-BCR/BCR signaling often results in defective B cell development, breakdown of B cell tolerance and development of immunodeficiency and autoimmune diseases. Signals from the pre-BCR/BCR that regulate B cell development and tolerance are not fully understood. Phospholipase C3 (PLC3) is an important lipid enzyme involved in pre-BCR/BCR signaling. PLC3 has two isoforms, PLC31 and PLC32. PLC32-deficient mice are viable and have impaired early and late B development. Our recent data find that PLC32 plays an important role in activation of light chain loci, editing of self-reactive receptors and induction of B cell anergy. PLC31 deficiency results in early embryonic death at midgestation, precluding analysis of its role in B cell development. However, our studies of PLC32-deficient mice that are heterozygous for PLC31-deficiency (PLC31PLC32-/-) indicate that PLC31 also plays an important role in B development. We have recently generated mice in which the PLC31 gene can be conditionally inactivated. With the mice that have genetically modified PLC31 and PLC32 genes, we are well-positioned to further study the individual and combined roles of PLC31/PLC32 in B lymphopoiesis, including tolerance establishment, and the mechanism by which both PLC3s regulate the process. We hypothesize that both PLC31 and PLC32 play an important role in pre- BCR/BCR-mediated functions and in establishing B cell tolerance. To test our hypothesis, we propose three specific aims. We will 1) determine the role of PLC31 and combined roles of PLC31 and PLC32 in pre- BCR-mediated early B cell development, allelic exclusion of IgH chain, activation of the IgL chain loci, and formation of the B cell repertoire, 2) determine the individual and combined roles of PLC31 and PLC32 in BCR- mediated B cell maturation, receptor editing and induction of anergy in B cells, and 3) study the upstream and downstream pathways of PLC31 and PLC32 during pre-BCR/BCR signaling. The proposed research seeks to understand the roles for the two PLC3 isoforms in B lymphopoiesis, especially tolerance establishment, and the mechanism by which they relay the signals from the pre-BCR/BCR. The study may provide new clues to the molecular pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases and help identify targets for specific therapies.